


Watching as the world falls apart

by orphan_account



Category: Death Note: Another Note, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Soul Eater
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ebola has attacked a third of the us and its turning people into zombies<br/>tabby,Eris and Zoe live in kansas but when there parents and siblings die they will need each other with the help of some anime charactors to try to keep there sanity intacted</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. why does he have a screw in his head

(there will be a lot of time skips)  
"mom I'm going to Eris's" i say running out the door "okay be back by 5 " i know mom bye" bye"  
time skip to Eris"s brought to you by death  
"Eris what do you want to do" i say bored out of my mind " i don't know wanna watch tv" "sure" i say turning on the tv "  
time skip to when its 5  
"bye" "bye tabby" im walking then i hear screaming from my house so i run there. i open the door to see bloody footprints   
"no no this cant be happening there not dead" i say to my self while walking up to my mom and dads room then i open the door to see the bloodied bodies of my parents "why why did this happen to me" i say running out of the house curling into a ball beside my house putting my head in my knees then i hear footsteps coming up to me "what to you want" i say looking up to see a man with stitches all over his clothes,round glasses and probably the most noticeably thing about him is that there was a screw/bolt through his head "please dont hurt me" " what makes you think i would hurt you" he says kneeling down to me " what happened" " my parents were murdered" "whats you name" he asks "why do you want to know my name" "just wondering" "my names tabby" "im dr stein i see you need some time alone so i will be going" "dr stein wait"  
"yes tabby" " why do you have a screw/bolt in your head" "long story" he says walking off


	2. mystery

*zoes pov* (hey its sin doing this chapter so hop u like it!)  
I was in my room thinking "why do I have to move to texsas so soon?.." I walked out of my room "I'm going to tabbys bye!" I said putting on a jacket and running out tabby didn't live very far away from me I knocked on the door "tabby?" I knocked again "tabby!" I opened the door and there was blood EVREYWHERE I was scared "t-tabby? a-are you here?" I say my voice trembling I went to her room expecting the worst and she was there sitting on the floor still alive "tabby? what h-hapend?" I asked her "I don't know" she replied "y-you know you can stay at my place if you need." I told her "I guess" she said getting up I remember somthing I saw a guy with a bolt in his head I remeber seeing that somwhere but I couldn't put my finger on it me and tabby started heading to my house but little did we know evreyone there was dead


	3. why

Eris's POV 

 

I turned on my tv my TV and started a movie as I heard a scream up stairs I quickly turned off my TV "mom dad Abel?!" I said as i ran up the stairs. "No!!" I saw my mom fighting with a.... what is that "oh my god!" It was a monster "stop 'it' looked up at me... it was a bloody and it's face was distorted it's mouth was torn off and it's eyes where a dull grey it was trying to bite my dad who now was fighting it.it bit dad wait it's a zombie "no!!!" I yelled as I grabbed my pocket knife and sliced it's throat " dad why didn't you try to kill it?" I asked with tears in my eyes "I was trying to sacrifice my self to save you guy's" he said running out of breath "no dad stay with me please!"I said crying. "I love you." He said closing his eyes. "No dad come on stay with me please!!" "please!" Mom was crying and Abel was laughing because well he is only one. "Eris it's okay." She barely choked out she reached up to hug me.I gasped mom your bit!" "I know honey how come your no.." I didn't even get to finish My sentence before I heard groaning the body of DA was sitting right next to mom. And now he was reaching up to bite Abel."no!!" I said about to slice the zombie's throat but I was to late he..... bit Abel I immediately got up and bashed it's head in I was in hysterics I could barely breathe Abel was the only thing I had to live for nothing else mattered to me if it wasn't for him I would be dead because I would have killed my self "nooooooo!!!!!!!!!" I screamed a ear piercing scream. "No!" "No!" Abel was crying . Mom was about to close her eyes no. "Mom?" I chocked out. She looked at me and kissed Abel and kissed me tears where pouring from her face. "I love you two." She could barely choke out she gave a weak smile "I love you to I said and kissed her on the cheek. She gave me Abel and said "I love you." One last time. Her eye lids fell an I reluctantly sliced her throat Abel was hugging me saying "mine sissy!" And smiling." I love you Abel more than any thing or any body else." I said as tears where rushing down my face. He yawned no. "Please Abel please!?" I said rocking him back and fourth. The last thing I heard him say was "mine sissy love her." Than his eye lids dropped "noooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Abel come back please come back to me please!!!!!!!!???????" "Abel please?" I said barely whispering. I grabbed the gun that I hid in the cabinet in case of emergency's.I aimed the gun at Abel's headland looked away I pulled the trigger and a loud ringing came out as a result. I took deep breath. I put the gun up to my head and closed my eyes. I heard a sigh from behind me.I immediately turned around and aimed the gun from where I heard it. There was a guy with his knees and dark rings around his eyes. He wore a white shirt and a pair of worn out jeans and a pair of worn out sneakers and jet back spiked hair. "You know that's not very wise decision but it's not my life. He said I put the gun in my holster."by the way why are you committing suicide?" "My brother was my only thing keeping me alive." "Why?" He asked"because he was the only thing that made me happy." I said looking down."perhaps you could find some thing else that ,makes you happy." "Look who ever you are I didn't ask you to be my counselor." "Well you can call me ruyzaki." "That's in odd name." Is aid in a surprised tone. "My name is Eris." I said ruyzaki stood up."well it was nice meeting you Eris." He said as he reached his hand out to me. I reached my hand out and he shook it. "Oh and please don't kill your self." He said as he walked out the door."well that was odd." I said as grabbed some ammo and grabbed my duffel bag and stuffed some clothes and food and water in it.I sighed and sat down. I grabbed my phone from my pocket. It still had a pretty good battery. I walked down stairs and grabbed my charger and put it in the bag."tabby,zoe." "Crap" I said as I walked out the door..... there where zombies every where. I walked to Tabbys house and opened the door. There was blood every where it looked some what similar to my house."t-t-tabby?" I walked around the house calling her name. Then I heard moaning.I grunted and turned around to see at least five zombags. I shot all of them in the head.I ran out to try to get to Zoe's house.I ran in to see Zoe an Tabby. And I won't forget to mention a pool of blood. I sighed they looked back at me. "Uuuuummmm hi?" They where both crying. "My family's dead to and I watched them die right in front of me." I said braking down in tears. "W-w-what a-are w-w-e g-g-going t-to d-do?" I said smothered in tears."i-i don't know." Said tabby in a dazed voice."dammit!!!!" We all turned around to see who said that.there was a boy who had brown hair and a matching pair eyes and had a suit on. He was also carrying a note book "hmm.." I said he turned around to face us. "Who are you I said?" he looked like he was thinking. "I'm light yagami." "Who are you?" he asked in   
return. "I'm Eris" i said. "I'm tabby." She said. "I'm Zoe." She said. "Why did you say damnit?" "Nothing." He said. 

light's p.o.v 

"nothing doesn't matter." I said i started walking again. "Wait!" Said Eris from behind me. No where in particular." I said.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry a lot of the chapters will be short because i suck at writing storys


End file.
